Faux Kappa
is a Rank A Water-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Now THIS is a Yo-kai! There's a possibility that he's related to Walkappa!" Faux Kappa is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Spoilerina. Faux Kappa can evolve into Mad Kappa when fused with a Wicked Parts. Appearance Faux Kappa has the look of a traditional Kappa; a humanoid creature who has green scaly skin, a beak, a plate on the head, and a turtle shell on the back. He has dark green hair growing around the dull yellow plate on his head. He wears nothing but a brown straw skirt. He also carries around a lightly tanned gourd with red strings tied onto it. Personality Faux Kappa appears to be a bit intimidating at first glance, but he is friendly. He is also cool-headed and confident in his abilities. In the anime, he was a bit embarrassed when he accidentally revealed that he liked rap, which supposedly clashed with the traditions of Kappa. However, he came clean and admitted that just sticking to old things was no good, and valuing new things was just as important. Relationships Nate and Whisper Walkappa Faux Kappa had a duel with Walkappa to see who was the most genuine Kappa between the two of them. When Faux Kappa lost, he recognized Walkappa as a real Kappa, and thus Walkappa earned his respect. As of episode 97, he is friends with Walkappa and Kapper and they are now the group "Mizukakitai." Kapper Ever since he first met him, he threw away his old ways, became a rapper, joined his group, and became friends with the fellow rapper. Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek TBA Abilities and Powers Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Faux Kappa is befriended automatically in the story. Alternatively you can find him in Old Springdale with the Rank A Watch History He makes his debut in episode 33 and challenges Walkappa in swimming, eating, and sumo wrestling. He loses in sumo because his plate dried up in the sun while Walkappa's plate was immune because Walkappa wore sunscreen. Walkappa is now officially a Kappa and Faux Kappa gives Nate his medal. He is first summoned in episode 93 just for the Halloween parade, however, he, Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek get teased despite wearing their normal clothing. This causes them to scare everyone in sight, much to the dismay of Mermaidyn. In episode 97, he says he listens to enka, but his beans are spilled and he does in fact like rap music. He quickly joins Walkappa and Kapper's music group. This episode is a turning point for Faux Kappa as he makes a historic speech: "When I challenged Walkappa at sumo . . . Since I didn't use sunscreen, my power evaporated, and I ended up losing. I realized that sticking just to the old ways was no good, and valuing new things was just as important." Whisper seemed to be embarrassed and disappointed, but he starts rapping just to show his appreciation for Faux Kappa. Nate compliments his new and improved friends, but this causes the Kappa group "Mizukakitai" to have a debut party at Nate's house, much to the annoyance of Nate and Jibanyan. Trivia Origin See Walkappa#Origin. Name Origin Peculiarly, his name essentially means "Fake Kappa", when lore-wise, this Yo-kai is the quintessential example of the Kappa. It may refer to him being an outdated form of the Kappa, as he retains his weakness of his plate drying out. In other languages * Japanese: 河童 Kappa * Spanish: Kappafalso * French: * German: Japakappa * Italian: Falkappa * Portuguese (brazil): Falso Kappa * Korean: 접시부기 Jeopsibugi * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2